minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Extended Universe
This page is a Work in Progress. I can't guarantee I'll work on it that often. I also made this whilst in a lack of time so it's pretty short currently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ If you are/were also planning to make a page titled like this, I recommend to do just that and paste your username behind it in parantheses. -------- The Minecraft Extended Universe is the collective term of all of Wither's fanfictional Minecraft content. It includes quite some different types of media. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am open to collaboration, ideas/suggestions and user inserts; don't be shy, just ask. 'Premise' In general, the MEU consists of an animated series tying in with specials and movies here and there. The series follows a group of adventurers, each with their own special class or specialties, who travel around the multiverse from their central base of operations, defeating various evils and living their lives along the way. 'Characters' *'Steven "Steve" Willis' (Adventurer/Explorer/Survivalist): The central character of most of the series. He looks exactly as in most Minecraft animations and has a heart of gold. Steve has spent several of his 27 years in the wild of MWR-31, a post-apocalyptic world where mindless versions of the main world's mobs thrive, and knows a lot of about survival and exploring. Armed with a sword of pure diamond, a pickaxe of iron and several other items, Steve will do anything in his power to do good for those around him. *'Alexandra "Alex" Woods' (Warrior/Survivalist): In all those years Steve spent in the middle of MWR-31, he thought he was alone. Turned up he was not. With him in this seemingly hopeless dimension was Alex. She's a pro at fighting and surviving in the wild. She uses an iron sword as her primary weapon and a diamond shovel as a second one, perfect for a hard blow. She refuses to explain why she somehow has a diamond shovel, but no diamond sword, axe or pickaxe. *'Riff Bertens:' (Leader): A 24-year old man, just finished college with a diploma in human sciences. He’s of mid height, has black hair and wears a white shirt under a black one. He’s the leader of the group. Next to being… well, the leader (duh), Riff is very skilled with bows, and just like Alex, he likes using a shovel as a swinging weapon... why are these things so popular again? His leadership skills help him in battle, too, allowing him to come up with potent plans and strategies. *'Michael "Mike" Alwex:' (Joker / Prankster / Naughty Guy): A 14-year, mischievious old lad who got suspended from school due to his pranks. He’s a true prankster and a master of explosives, implosives, lava and crazy gadgets; it doesn’t matter what you give him, he’ll make it into a weapon in no time. When it does come to a battle with conventional weapons, he smacks the living crud out of his enemies with his morningstar, or his sledgehammer. He wears a red sweater with a hoodie he never really wears, has black irises and brown hair. He’s always in for a laugh, but can take things serious too, when need be. ---- More TBA Category:Wither's Pages